1. Technical Field
This invention relates to foldable extensions for a harvester grain bin which may be raised to increase the bin capacity.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, others have provided extensions for grain bins. In some instances, an optional extension is bolted to the top of the grain bin to provide increased grain storage capacity. Another bin extension concept is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,649 wherein extensions are raised automatically when the grain bin nears a full condition.